Enzai: Future Diary
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: A month after Guys is found innocent and is set free from prison he is yet again accused of committing a crime he did not commit. He is sent to prison only to find the prison a battle ground for a survival game all the while being pursued by the girl who put him there. Based very loosely on the anime Mirai Nikki ( Future Diary). Has female oc in it. One sided OcXGuys


Disclaimer: I don't own Enzai or anything related to Mirai Nikki I only own my ocs

Starts with a prologue then moves on to Guys's point of view.

~Prologue~

Inside a purple room with a black and white checkered tile floor two figures are visible. One a boy with brownish hair and brown eyes wearing a hat and a green shirt lying still as if dead. The girl, a blonde with blue eyes and a blue Alice in Wonderland like dress stained with blood shook him.

" Guys... no... no... please... you can't be dead.. " she cried, " Oh god.. please!"

She shook him some more pleading and begging for him to wake up as tears began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. The scene changes to a bedroom with a lone girl sitting in the dark with her face buried in her legs.

" Momma... Daddy..." she whispered sorrowfully.

Her head raised up in alarm when she spotted a dark figure who looked like her in the room. The doppelganger had menacing blood red eyes. The ax in her hand glistened in the dark room as she raised the ax and stabbed the girl harshly making the girl scream as blood oozed from her wound and formed a puddle all around her. With a dying breath she whispered her last words.

" Save me... Guys..."

This is horrible. About a month after I was set free I was accused of murder again and the center of another conspiracy. Just my dumb luck as always I guess... It all started when I saw that strange girl. She was quite pretty with her sparkling blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was walking down the street with a man but... there was a very eerie feeling like as if he was terrified of his life. The girl turned her face to me and smiled a creepy twisted smile. The man I sort of recognize that man... was Lusca. He looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes and whispered the words I knew that he would least likely say.

" Help me...please..."

I stopped in my tracks hearing Lusca's cry for help, but just as I was about to run over to him and help him the young girl tightened her grip on his arm with her hand and dragged him away quickly. After that day my life went downhill once again.

In the distance the voice of the girl rang a chill through my spine.

" Lusca, what did I tell you? You will have to pay for your actions...with your blood...!"

Rain poured and thunder roared outside my home in and I was alone in my room sitting on my bed thinking about Lusca. Is he okay? Is he still alive? Who is that creepy girl? My thoughts wandered off as I slipped into the next dimension to where Deus ex Machina was.

" Deus!" I cried out getting his attention.

Deus ex Machina is a part of my imagination. I honestly don't remember when exactly he came about.

" Hello boy, I'm almost finished with my preparations for the game. " replied Deus.

" Are you up to no good again? " I asked him as I start to write in my diary.

" Heh everyone needs to have some fun once in a while eh Guys."

A small giggle caught my ears. A little girl in her underwear or at least I think it was appeared in front of me annoyingly munching on a corn on a cob.

" Another diary entry... munch...I'm surprised that you have so many things to write about?" she stated dully as she continued to munch on the corn sloppily .

"Yeah I write down everything I see." I said.

Wow I didn't realize my life was taken over by my own diary...

" Wha? Hey! Stop dropping corn all over my bed Murmur!" I yelled

" Idiot..." said Murmur. The she spit corn pieces on my cheek.

" Stop that !" I yelled again getting annoyed my Murmur's actions.

That was when I snapped out of my thoughts and once again I was back in reality.

*Sigh...* That didn't help very much... Suddenly Deus's voice appeared in my head.

" You want to help your Lawyer friend Lusca right?" said Deus.

My eyes widened in surprise.

" Ye-yeah..." I stuttered.

" Then I grant you the power of the future." said Deus as he did some weird magic mumbo jumbo and a strange message appeared on a blank piece of my diary page.


End file.
